


And Baby Makes Four

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Post Bartlett Administration, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-10-05
Updated: 2002-10-05
Packaged: 2019-05-15 14:30:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14792267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of theWest Wing Fanfiction Central, a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in theannouncement post.





	1. And Baby Makes Four

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

And Baby Makes Four

**And Baby Makes Four**

**by:**   


**Category/Pairing:** Josh/Donna AU Future Fic  
**Rating:** MATURE  
**Spoilers:** Anything is fair game  
**Disclaimer:** Everyone you recognize belong to Aaron Sorkin; Olivia, Greg Matthews, Carol Lyman and other new characters are mine.  
**Notes:** This is a continuation of a series that included: "Returning Home", "Setting Up House", "The Family Tree" and "A Step in the Right Direction". If you already read them, this continues in December, one month after Greg is elected President. 

If you didn't read the first 4 stories and do not have time and want a quick re-cap, here goes: Bartlett lost his second term, J & D went to Australia on vacation, confessed their love, got married & pregnant, came back 4 months later bought a house in Vienna, Virginia. Olivia was born in December 2003, Josh's mom moved to the area to be closer to her grandchild. CJ married Greg Matthews the Governor of California, he ran for President, the whole gang came back to help, he won the 2006 election. It is now December 2006, and Olivia's 3rd birthday, Donna is pregnant again. 

**December 6, 2006**

"Are you sure you are up for company?" Josh asked from the closet as he pulled out a dress shirt that matched his pants. 

When Donna didn't answer he turned around to find her no longer sitting on the bed where he left her. A second later he could hear the unmistakable sound of his wife throwing up in their adjoining bathroom. 

Dropping the dress shirt on the bed Josh headed to Donna's side, pulling her hair away from her face and rubbing her back as her body repelled her late lunch. 

"I ask again, are you sure you're up for this?" Josh ran a cloth under the faucet and cooled Donna's flushed face. He pulled her back against his chest and propped their weight against the side of the tub. 

"Of course, I'll be fine. It's Olivia's birthday Josh, we have to celebrate," she mustered a smile and despite the hints of exhaustion, Josh could see her joy at throwing her daughter a birthday party. 

As if on cue, a small voice asked, "Mommy?" 

Coming around the corner, a well-dressed Olivia Lyman investigated until she found her mother and father on the floor of the bathroom. 

"Mommy!" Olivia squealed and launched herself into Donna's arms, the force of her weight against Donna's stomach almost sent her for the toilet bowl again, but Donna swallowed back the urge to vomit. 

Josh intervened, "Hey there Olivia, let's not tackle Mommy, OK?" 

Josh picked Olivia from Donna's arms and holstered her on one of his hips, with his free hand he reached to help Donna to her feet. Donna held tight to the back of his arm for a second to make sure her legs would hold her up. 

Finally, confident that she was safe to leave the bathroom Donna patted Josh on the back and the three of them headed down to the kitchen. 

Josh helped Donna put the finishing touches on dinner, got himself dressed and then offered to keep Olivia clean and entertained while Donna got ready for their guests. 

"Take your time, we'll be fine," Josh smiled his warmest most sincere husband smile and Donna just had to kiss him. 

Donna headed off to get dressed and Josh put Olivia at the kitchen table with a coloring book and crayons. He set the table in the dining room and had just filled the salt and pepper shakers when he heard Margaret at the back door. 

"Let me help you," he announced as he opened the door to what he thought was Margaret behind a huge bunch of balloons, a pile of gifts and a precariously balanced birthday cake. 

"Take the cake, quick!" Margaret announced. 

"Got it!" 

"Thank God, I thought I was going to drop it and then there would be no cake and then years from now when Olivia was looking at the pictures she would wonder why there was no cake and then everyone would turn to me," Margaret rambled. 

"Slow down, the cake is fine, here," Josh handed her a glass of wine and took the rest of her party contributions. 

Margaret took the wine and joined Olivia at the kitchen table. 

"Happy birthday Livvie!" Margaret gave the girl a big kiss and Olivia reached up to wrap her arms around Margaret's neck, crawling onto her lap in the process. 

"Thank you," Olivia smiled as she settled in Margaret's arms. 

"She likes you," Josh grinned as Margaret pulled the coloring book around and started coloring a giant lady bug. 

"I'm pretty likable," Margaret grinned back, "where's Donna?" 

"She's getting freshened up." 

"She still sick?" 

"Yeah, it's worse this time around. When she was pregnant with Livvie she was sick for about three weeks and even then it wasn't too bad. We're going on month three and it's been even worse this week." 

"What's the doctor say?" 

"She said it isn't unusual, morning sickness is incredibly variable from pregnancy to pregnancy, and that it should let up soon." 

Just then Donna swept into the room, in a pair of black pants and an emerald green sweater, her hair brushed straight and luminous. Just a hint of make-up to cover the circles under her eyes and a thin sheen of lip stick. She looked gorgeous and not at all like the withered woman Josh had cradled in his arms in the bathroom a couple of hours before. 

"Feeling better?" he kissed her cheek. 

"Much," she kissed him back and noticed the cake on the counter, "ooh, cake!" 

"I hope you like it, you said I could pick the theme," Margaret looked sheepish as Donna lifted the lid of the box. 

"Oh my God Margaret, this cake is adorable!" 

Olivia leapt from Margaret's lap at her mother's squeal of glee. 

"I want to see," Olivia clamored at her mother's side. 

Donna picked Olivia up and held her over the counter to see the cake. 

"Giraffes!" Olivia proclaimed happily. 

"Yep, giraffes, lions, elephants," Donna pointed out the plastic animals on the safari-themed cake. 

Josh watched over Donna's shoulder and marveled at the frosting-induced plains of the Savannah with the plastic bushes and animals. 

"Cool!" he announced. 

"That is my husband, the professor," Donna smacked him in the arm as she put Olivia back on the floor as the front doorbell rang and someone knocked on the back door at the same time. 

"You take the front, I'll cover the rear," Donna laid out the game plan. 

"Check," Josh scooped up Olivia and headed to the front door. 

Once there he found his mother, like Margaret, hidden behind a pile of brightly wrapped presents. 

"Joshua dear, take these boxes and give me my granddaughter," Carol Lyman beamed at the sight of her son holding his daughter. She was one of many who had thought this day would never be, and to see him so relaxed and happy with this beautiful blonde child in his arms was almost too much for her to take. 

Josh traded armfuls with his mother and placed the gifts on the side board with the others. Carol had already moved on to the kitchen with Olivia, where she found Toby had arrived right behind her and was complaining about the elephants on the cake. 

"Toby," Donna giggled, "I'm sure it was not a Republican bakery." 

"It's a conspiracy I tell you," but he smiled when he saw Olivia in her red velvet party dress. 

"Oby!" Olivia yelled, still mispronouncing his name. 

Soon Leo arrived, similarly laden with gifts and dinner was served. 

And whether the baker was a Republican or not he made a damn fine cake. Even at three years old Olivia was more into wearing her cake than eating it, which led to fun photo opportunities including one of Olivia with her cake-covered hands on Josh's face, and an aftermath photo of Josh kissing Donna with his frosting-covered face. Donna feigned repulsion at her sugary spouse, but the photo would later reveal her enjoying the kiss nonetheless. 

**** 

Later, with all the guests gone home and Josh putting the party girl to bed, Donna finished cleaning up the dishes and the mounds of wrapping paper. Puttering around the kitchen Donna realized she felt better than she had in weeks. 

She didn't notice Josh in the doorway, and he made no effort to make his presence known. He watched Donna finish up the dishes and wipe down the counters, she was humming and smiling and she seemed relaxed and comfortable, different than she had been lately. For the past few weeks she constantly looked like a woman on the verge of puking. Even when she wasn't actively sick, she was tired and run-down. She looked different now. 

"Hey beautiful, when your done with those dishes I have something that could use a little attention upstairs," he leered at her as he sauntered across the kitchen. 

"I'm afraid I've had my fill of housework today," she giggled as he reached her and kissed the side of her neck. 

"Oh, it won't be work, I promise. In fact, if you play your cards right, you won't have to lift a finger," he whispered in her ear. 

"If I don't lift a finger," Donna mused, "I don't think it'll be much fun for you." 

"That's OK, I'll do all the work." 

"You're such a martyr Josh," Donna giggled again as she kissed him soundly, wrapping her arms around his neck. 

"It's been weeks Donna," Josh groaned, "I need to touch you." 

Donna just moaned as she wrapped her legs around Josh's waist and let him carry her upstairs to their room. 

He laid her gently on the bed, pulling the covers from the other side. He toed off his shoes and socks and unbuttoned his shirt as Donna just lay there watching. She reached out a hand to him and tugged him to sit next to her on the bed. 

"Make love to me." 

"My pleasure," a large grin split Josh's face as he leaned over to kiss her. 

He eased his hands under her sweater, softly touching her skin, she leaned in to every touch, trying to get the maximum coverage from his large hands. As his fingers skimmed the sensitive flesh of her hip she moaned into his mouth. 

Josh was true to his word, Donna had to do very little work, as he managed to divest them both of all their clothes in close to record time. He nudged her over to the cool sheets of the turned-down side of the bed. Carefully, he laid his body over hers, supporting his weight on his forearms to spare her abdomen the pressure, and languidly kissed his way over most of her body. 

Donna gave in to the sensual feel of Josh's tongue and his hands moving over her body, her own arms falling limply to the side as her head dropped back on the pillows. Her eyes slipped shut and she floated in a place of pleasure and relaxation that seemed a distant memory even earlier that day. 

Her body, which for weeks had been rebelling at every turn, was focused on nothing but the joy of her husband. Donna finally surfaced as Josh's fingers made their way to her center, pulling her with greater force from the haze of pleasure to the reality of ecstasy. 

"Oh Josh," she hissed as she lifted her head to find him looking right back at her, his bottom lip between his teeth as he circled her clit with his thumb. 

Her first orgasm rippled softly through her body, turning her muscles even softer under Josh's hands. Shaking off the effects of the orgasm Donna reached down for Josh, pulling him up her body to taste his mouth. 

A slight push of his shoulder moved Josh to his back and Donna began an exploration of her own down his torso. Josh wove his fingers through her hair, tugging lightly she looked up at him. 

"I promised you wouldn't have to overexert yourself," he smiled softly. 

"I've gotten some of my strength back," she grinned as her hands skimmed down to grasp his erection, running her thumb over the tip, making Josh gasp. 

"Then you can be the strong one here, I don't think I can take much more," he indicated his straining erection between Donna's slender fingers. 

"I'm not in the mood to torture you tonight," she smiled as she slid back up his body, throwing a leg over his waist. 

"Thank God for that," Josh said most sincerely as he ran a hand up her side to cup the underside of her breast. 

She sank down on him slowly, using her hands on his chest as leverage. 

"Has it really been weeks?" she asked slowly as she moved over him. 

"Yeah, it's been 17 days to be exact," he gritted out. 

"I'm sorry," she hissed as he palmed her breast. 

"Not your fault," he groaned as she picked up the pace. 

"Still," she threw her head back and her hair skimmed his thighs. 

"I hate seeing you so sick," he frowned and she shifted her angle to kiss him softly. 

"I'm better now," she whispered as he reached between them to urge her to another orgasm, his own coming quickly. 

Their moans mingled and melded to almost cancel each other out, a harmony of pleasure until Josh held her silently, their breathing the only sound in the room. 

"You OK?" Josh whispered in her hair. 

"Yeah, better than OK," she smiled against his skin. 

"Want some water?" 

"Please," she moved off of him to allow him to get up, "with ice?" 

"I'll see what I can do," he winked as he pulled his boxers on and headed down to the kitchen. 

Donna slid out of the bed and washed her face, putting on a long tee shirt she padded down the hall to Olivia's room. They were planning to move her into a new room and recycle the nursery for the new baby. One of Olivia's birthday presents involved a trip to the paint store to pick out supplies. 

Donna slipped quietly into the room and watched her young daughter sleeping in her big girl bed with the side rail up. All of her presents laying around the room, clothes near the closet, toys near the toy box, waiting to be put away tomorrow. 

Donna blushed at the attention lavished on her child by their friends. CJ and Greg had called from California, promising to bring gifts when they head out to DC next week in preparation for Greg's Inauguration in January. Sam, who will also be in DC for that event, called with birthday greetings as well. 

Olivia turned and mumbled in her sleep, but didn't wake. Donna smoothed her hair back from her forehead and placed a soft kiss there. 

"Happy birthday baby," she whispered and let herself out of the room quietly. 

Josh was sitting on the bed with a big glass of ice water and a piece of cake on a plate. 

"She OK?" 

"Oh yeah, I just didn't say good night earlier," Donna crawled into bed, snuggled up to Josh's side and took the water glass thankfully. 

"She had fun tonight." 

"She should have, we spoiled her rotten. And by we I mean, you, me, Mom, Margaret, Toby and Leo." 

"She's three Donna, we should spoil her rotten, besides she's a good kid, she's thankful and happy." 

"She is very polite, she must get that from me," Donna smirked. 

"I'm polite. I believe I was thanking you repeatedly a little while ago." 

"You are very polite in bed Joshua," Donna kissed his bare shoulder. 

"Thank you. Hey, wait a minute I'm polite all the time, not just in bed." 

"Whatever you say," Donna continued kissing down his chest. 

"No way missy, you are not distracting me with sex, I am very polite." 

Donna looked up at him, arching an eyebrow, "I know you are honey, I was teasing, now can I continue ravishing your body." 

"If you must," Josh shrugged. 

"Oh I must," Donna pulled on him until he was pinning her back on the bed. 

"Again? Donna are you sure?" he looked concerned and she smiled reassuringly. 

"I'm sure. I think I may have moved on from the morning sickness phase to the `I want you constantly' stage of pregnancy," she busied herself with his body. 

"I like that stage," he smirked. 

"I bet you do." 

"How does that vary from your `I want you constantly' phase when you're not pregnant?" 

"Allow me to demonstrate." 


	2. And Baby Makes Four 2

And Baby Makes Four

**And Baby Makes Four**

**by:** Annmarie  


**Category/Pairing:** Josh/Donna AU Future Fic  
**Rating:** MATURE  
**Spoilers:** Anything is fair game  
**Disclaimer:** Everyone you recognize belong to Aaron Sorkin; Olivia, Greg Matthews, Carol Lyman and other new characters are mine.  
**Notes:** This is a continuation of a series that included: "Returning Home", "Setting Up House", "The Family Tree" and "A Step in the Right Direction". If you already read them, this continues in December, one month after Greg is elected President. 

If you didn't read the first 4 stories and do not have time and want a quick re-cap, here goes: Bartlett lost his second term, J & D went to Australia on vacation, confessed their love, got married & pregnant, came back 4 months later bought a house in Vienna, Virginia. Olivia was born in December 2003, Josh's mom moved to the area to be closer to her grandchild. CJ married Greg Matthews the Governor of California, he ran for President, the whole gang came back to help, he won the 2006 election. It is now December 2006, and Olivia's 3rd birthday, Donna is pregnant again. 

* * *

**New Year's Day 2007**

"Mommy," Donna could hear a faint voice calling her. 

"Mommy!" that sounded closer. 

"MOMMY!" oh yeah, that's me Donna realized as she opened her eyes. 

"What is it baby?" she whispered so not to wake Josh. 

"I'm cold," Olivia shook her little body for emphasis. 

"OK honey, come here," Donna lifted the thick comforter away from her body and quickly noticed how cold it was in her room, shrugging it off to a morning chill she snuggled closer to Josh and wrapped her arms around Olivia. 

"Thank you," Olivia whispered into Donna's neck. 

"You're welcome, now go back to sleep," Donna noted it was only 5:00 AM and much too early to be up on a holiday. 

"Happy New Year," Olivia whispered again, repeating the salutation that Josh kept saying every hour on the hour last night. 

"Happy New Year to you too," Donna kissed the top of Olivia's head and felt Josh's arms snake around to pull her closer, soon all three of them were snoring softly. 

A few hours passed and Donna woke up needing to pee, Olivia had wormed her way between Donna and Josh and had molded herself to her father's side. Donna eased herself out of bed and was instantly shocked by how cold and dark it was in the bedroom. 

She padded quietly to the bathroom and was met by darkness as she flipped the light switch. With very little deductive reasoning Donna determined that both the electricity and the furnace were on the fritz. 

New Year's Eve had brought a wind and ice storm to the DC and Northern Virginia areas. While it had little to no impact on Josh and Donna's plans to stay home with Livvie, it appeared now it was going to impact Josh's plan to watch football all day today. 

Donna peed in the dark and ran quickly from the cold tile floor to the carpet of her bedroom. She quickly grabbed Olivia's bathrobe from her room and put on her own bathrobe before climbing back into bed. 

Josh began to stir from the movement on the bed and poked his head out of the cocoon he and Livvie were wrapped in. 

Looking at the small body in his arms he deadpanned, "Oh my God, Donna you shrunk!" 

Donna giggled as she maneuvered herself back into the warmth of the bed. 

"Now Joshua don't panic, but it appears both the electricity and the furnace are out," Donna looked sheepishly at her husband. 

"What? No electricity and no heat, we'll die in here," he squeaked. 

Donna covered Olivia's ears, "Josh calm down, you'll scare the child." 

"Sorry," he whispered, "but Donna, no heat and no electricity." 

"Josh, we'll be fine. We have the battery-operated lanterns that we take up to Manchester and the stove is gas operated. We can put the perishables outside to stay cold. You can light a fire in the fire place, it'll be fun." 

"Fun, fun! You think this will be fun, this is going to be a disaster." 

"Oh now, you melodramatic man you! I'm sure they'll get the power on as soon as they can and we can call the furnace guy tomorrow, now get closer to me and keep me warm." 

"If I must," he sighed as he reached for Donna without squishing Olivia. 

Josh and Donna talked softly while Olivia continued to sleep soundly. They discussed the plans for the Inauguration and Sam's arrival, he would be staying with them for a few days. Donna went through a list of food she could make today, her appetite returning with a vengeance after some nasty early-pregnancy morning sickness. 

Finally Donna's hunger won out and she slipped out of bed. She put on some warm socks and secured her bathrobe tighter and headed downstairs. It was equally cold downstairs and the wind rattled at the windows. Donna noticed the ice-encrusted tree branches and could see the sleety mix whipped horizontal by the wind. She shivered slightly and headed for the fire place. 

Donna had been raised on wood fires, and she and Leo had lit one for Christmas so she knew the fire place was operational. She stacked the wood and lit the kindling watching the orange flame spread and the warmth radiate from the fire place. 

She placed the safety screen in front of the fire place and headed for the kitchen. She pulled out all the ingredients for pancakes and grabbed a bowl. 

Soon she heard footsteps on the stairs and turned to see her husband wander in to the kitchen. Josh had put on sweatpants, a flannel shirt with a sweat shirt over it, so the flannel flaps were hanging below the hem. He completed the look with athletic socks, a scarf and a stocking hat. 

He had wrapped Olivia in their quilt and had her, half awake, flung over his shoulder. He hurried to the stove and rubbed his hands together near the frying pan. 

"You," Donna indicated his appearance with the spatula, "look like a yuppie hobo." 

"It's freezing in here, I'm not really concerned with my outfit." 

"Apparently. Go in the living room, it should be warming up out there. I'll bring breakfast to you." 

"'Kay," he smiled and between the scarf and the hat was the dimpled face of the most beautiful man Donna had ever seen. It suddenly felt warmer than earlier and Josh noticed the flush of red that brightened Donna's face. He leaned over and kissed her cheek. 

"Down Daddy," Olivia mumbled sleepily as she squirmed in his arms. He set her on the floor and she quickly tripped over the excess quilt wrapped around her feet. She fell into a heap of child and blanket, momentarily stunned, she then whimpered for a second before realizing she wasn't actually hurt and crawled from the blankets and ran to the couch. 

"Kid's resilient, oh I called my mom she's warm and has electricity," Josh grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl before following his daughter. 

Josh had found the battery-operated lanterns in the hall closet and set them up in the living room, they gave off enough light, combined with the gray of mid-morning to read by. 

Donna brought in a mug of instant coffee for Josh and orange juice for herself and Olivia. 

"The world really is coming to an end," Josh intoned gloomily. 

"What?" Donna read over his shoulder from yesterday's newspaper. 

"You brought me coffee," he smirked. 

"It's a holiday, and shut up about it or I'll eat your pancakes." 

"I've seen your eating habits lately, I better watch my step." 

Donna just glared at him. 

"I'm shutting up now," he made a zipper-like motion across his lips. 

"Smart boy," Donna grinned and he returned it. She new he was grumbling about their lack of utilities, but underneath it he enjoyed the coziness the situation forced on them. 

Donna brought out a tray of pancakes and bacon, maple syrup in a small pitcher and a small fruit plate finished off the serving tray. 

The three of them sat around the coffee table, Donna helping Olivia with her fork and trying to spare the carpet. 

"I'm stuffed," Josh announced as he surveyed the empty plates in front of him. 

"Me too," Olivia agreed patting her stomach. 

"Really?" Donna asked her mouth full of fruit. 

Josh just laughed and moved on, "So what do you propose we do with our day in the dark?" 

"I thought we could read to each other, maybe play a game, relax a little," Donna shrugged as she stood to clear the plates. 

"I'll get these, you sit and relax," Josh piled everything on the tray and headed back to the kitchen. 

Donna dug out a coloring book and crayons for Olivia and set her up at the coffee table, the fire had made the room plenty warm and Donna took off her bathrobe. 

"I think we should tell Olivia about the baby today," Donna brought her juice glass in for a refill. 

"Yeah?" 

"Yeah, I'm into my 4th month and everything seems to be fine. She's going to notice Mommy's getting fat pretty soon." 

"Do you think she'll understand?" 

"Yeah, some of her play group friends have baby brothers and sisters." 

"OK, but we don't have to tell her where babies come from yet do we?" Josh looked suddenly nauseous. 

"No," Donna laughed, "you've got a few years before that talk." 

"What do you mean I have a few years, she's a girl you have to tell her. I'll tell the male children." 

"Try again, we will tell all of our children, regardless of gender, together. This is a joint venture here," she indicated the space between them, her hand finally coming to rest on her abdomen. He covered her hand with his and kissed her softly. 

"OK, but if you bring index cards and visual aides you are on your own," he kissed her again as she giggled against his lips. 

The three of them filled the day with books and puzzles. Donna had the 24 piece giraffe puzzle down pat at this point. They enjoyed a cut throat game of Scrabble in which the team of Donna and Olivia crushed Josh and his Ivy league ego. 

Finally around 4:00 the lights came back on and Josh got to watch some football. Donna made some popcorn and they all snuggled together on the couch. 

Olivia drifted off for a short nap and Josh and Donna took advantage of the free time to make out. 

"Mmmh you taste like hot chocolate," Josh murmured as he moved his lips to the soft skin on the side of her neck. 

"This is nice," Donna nuzzled his ear and ran her fingers through his hair. 

Josh's hands smoothed under the hem of her sweatshirt and drew lazy circles on her back as his tongue slid slowly against hers. Donna could feel Josh responding to their activities. 

"Whoa, slow down there buddy, we've got a child sleeping just a foot away," Donna indicated Olivia with a nod of her head. Olivia was curled up like a cat at the other end of the couch. 

"I know, I'm sorry," Josh sounded anything but contrite as he continued to kiss his way along her collar bone. 

Olivia soon woke up claiming she was hungry.. Donna made sandwiches and they ate them in front of an episode of Blue's Clues. 

With dinner over and everyone still in their pajamas Donna decided it was time to chat with Olivia. Josh excused himself and headed upstairs. He was gone for a few minutes and Donna wondered what he was up to, afraid maybe he was making sock puppets for their discussion. 

Soon he headed down, with a familiar and well-loved book clutched under his arm. Presenting it to Donna her eyes quickly misted over as she fingered the title, "A Baby Sister for Francis" the very book her parents had bought for her when they told her about her future baby sister. 

"Hey Livvie, want Mommy to read you a story?" 

"Yeah!" Livvie jumped up on the couch and curled in to Donna's side. Josh took his spot on the other side of his wife, an arm across her shoulders. 

Donna read the book and Livvie pointed out the pictures, adding her own commentary to Francis' life. When the book was finished Donna asked Olivia if she would like a baby sister or brother of her own. 

Olivia put her little index finger to her lips, not unlike her father when he was thinking, and scrunched her eye brows together in concentration. 

"Like Julie?" Olivia asked referring to her friend from play group. 

"Yes, like Julie's little brother," Donna nodded. 

"Can we get a cat?" 

Josh snorted, not sure if she meant in addition to a sibling or instead of. Donna smacked him in the stomach and he quickly fell silent. 

"No honey we can't get a cat just yet, but maybe when you're bigger." 

"I'm big," Olivia straightened up to appear taller. 

"OK, when you're older then, but what about a brother or sister?" 

"I want a sister," Olivia declared in deference to the sisterhood. 

"Well the baby might be a boy, we don't know yet." 

"When will you know?" 

"In June, when the baby is born," Donna explained. 

"I'll think about it," Olivia nodded, indicating the conversation was over. She slipped off the couch and picked up her stuffed giraffe and headed back to her coloring book. 

"That was not as easy as I had planned," Donna dropped her head to Josh's shoulder. 

"Well she didn't seem completely averse to the idea," Josh kissed the top of Donna's head. 

"Yeah, maybe once I'm showing she'll understand a little more." 

"It is really cold upstairs, none of this heat has made it up there," Josh indicated the upper level of the house. 

"You think we should sleep down here? We can pull out the couch," Donna suggested. 

"That's probably best," Josh agreed and headed to the laundry room for clean sheets. 

They made up the bed on the couch and the three of them piled in to watch "The Little Mermaid" for what Josh thought was the 10,000th time. By the end of the movie he was the only one awake. 

****

**Saturday January 20, 2007**

"I'm fat." 

"No," Josh began slowly, "you are pregnant. Didn't we go over this last time?" 

"Yeah well tell that to my hormones," Donna flopped on to the bed, clad only in her fancy underwear. 

Josh crawled on to the bed in his boxer shorts, wrapping his arms around her, kissing her neck softly. 

"You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen in my life," he said with more sincerity than she had ever heard anyone speak anything, including Greg Matthews' Inaugural address earlier in the day. 

"Thank you," she smiled at him as she stroked the side of his clean- shaven face. 

"You are very welcome," he turned his face to kiss her palm and the faint flick of his tongue against the skin of her hand was enough to spark her nearly-constant arousal. 

"What time is it?" she asked without taking her eyes off of Josh. 

"We have plenty of time," Josh answered without looking at any time pieces. 

"Are we really alone?" Donna asked. 

"Yep, Olivia is at Mom's and Sam is having dinner with Toby before the ball," Josh eased the strap of Donna's bra off her shoulder replacing it with his lips. 

"I'm glad Sam and Toby are spending quality time together," Donna whispered huskily as she ran her hand down Josh's side. 

"If it means you and I can have a little quality time together I am all for it," Josh moaned as Donna grasped his growing erection. 

"We'll have to be quick, we can't keep the President and First Lady waiting," Donna's breath was becoming labored as Josh's fingers moved over her nipples and his knee rubbed along her inner thigh. 

"I can do fast," Josh announced as he leaned over Donna's body and ravaged her mouth. 

"Then let's do it baby," Donna smiled up at him. 

Josh carefully removed the complicated underwear Donna had already put on and laid it on the floor beside the bed. With his hands and mouth he moved across her body, finding her skin still warm and smelling of honeysuckle. 

By the time Josh reached her center they were both more than ready and with an eye on the clock Josh moved on to the next phase of their quality time. 

"Are you sure you're OK like this?" Josh asked from his position above her. Despite Donna's claims of being fat she really was not that big yet. 

"Yeah," she hissed wiggling her hips to get him inside her, "just don't crush me when you're done," she smirked. 

"I'll be sure to fall off to the side," he smirked back as he sank into her, both of them sighing with the feel of their joining. 

Josh began to move and soon picked up the pace aware now that they would need to shower again once they were done. 

The faster he went the more Donna responded gaining momentum and volume with each thrust until her back arched off the bed and her head snapped back in orgasm. 

"Oh God Donna," Josh groaned as he came, locking his arms so as not to collapse on top of her. 

Donna brought her fingers to Josh's face, tracing the contour of his jaw with the slightest of touches, prolonging the pleasure for him as her touch reverberated throughout his body. 

"I love you," he smiled at her and she nodded her agreement as a lone tear slipped from the corner of her eye. 

He kissed her softly before climbing off the bed and heading to the bathroom. 

A quick shower and the simplest of hairdos later and Donna was ready to slip into her dress. 

"Help?" Donna announced under a swath of satin. 

Josh laughed as he came to her rescue, "Are you in there?" 

"Yes, I can't seem to tunnel out." 

Josh got her arms through the sleeves of the dress, her head followed quickly and surprisingly her hair was not damaged by the dress. 

Donna adjusted the red satin dress over her curvier-than-normal body and Josh zipped it up in the back. 

"You are stunning," Josh smiled at her in the mirror over their dresser. 

Donna just smiled, not entirely unhappy with the result of the push-up bra. 

"Not bad," Donna smiled and helped Josh with his bow tie. 

By the time they arrived at the Willard Hotel, for one of the 8 Inaugural Balls going on around D.C. they were only about a half hour late. 

"There you are," Sam found them quickly. 

"Sorry, Donna had a problem with her dress," Josh tried making an excuse. 

"Really? It looks fine now," Sam inspected Donna's appearance. 

"It is now," Donna glared at Josh, "but it was nearly a disaster. Oh is that Margaret? I need to say hi," Donna blushed and made her way across the room. 

"There was no problem with the dress was there?" Sam smirked. 

"Aah, no," Josh shook his head and grabbed a glass of champagne from a passing waiter. 


	3. And Baby Makes Four 3

And Baby Makes Four

**And Baby Makes Four**

**by:** Annmarie  


**Category/Pairing:** Josh/Donna AU Future Fic  
**Rating:** MATURE  
**Spoilers:** Anything is fair game  
**Disclaimer:** Everyone you recognize belong to Aaron Sorkin; Olivia, Greg Matthews, Carol Lyman and other new characters are mine.  
**Notes:** This is a continuation of a series that included: "Returning Home", "Setting Up House", "The Family Tree" and "A Step in the Right Direction". If you already read them, this continues in December, one month after Greg is elected President. 

If you didn't read the first 4 stories and do not have time and want a quick re-cap, here goes: Bartlett lost his second term, J & D went to Australia on vacation, confessed their love, got married & pregnant, came back 4 months later bought a house in Vienna, Virginia. Olivia was born in December 2003, Josh's mom moved to the area to be closer to her grandchild. CJ married Greg Matthews the Governor of California, he ran for President, the whole gang came back to help, he won the 2006 election. It is now December 2006, and Olivia's 3rd birthday, Donna is pregnant again. 

* * *

**January 27, 2007**

"Thanks for inviting us to lunch," Donna smiled as she led Olivia by the hand through the Residence. 

"My pleasure," CJ smiled, "all I've eaten for the past week are fancy meals, it'll be nice to kick back with my homies," she high-fived Olivia for emphasis. 

"Well, if you wanted to `kick back' you should've come to our place," Donna indicated the china and crystal set table, and the flock of staff flanking the wall, their uniforms starched perfectly. 

"OK, I confess, I like the fancy stuff a little," CJ grinned. 

"Who wouldn't?" Donna continued to look around the room. 

The ladies sat down to lunch and Olivia kept most of her food on the table. When lunch was over one of the staff took Olivia on a tour of the house, with a stop in a guest bedroom CJ had stocked with toys for visits just like this. 

Donna and CJ took their tea in one of the brighter of the sitting rooms. 

"Donna, I love the book," CJ announced as she dunked her biscotti in her tea. 

"Really?" Donna grinned. 

"Really," CJ smiled genuinely and put her free hand on Donna's arm, "I really love it." 

"You were an easy subject," Donna shrugged. 

"I can't believe how quickly you wrote it." 

"I did most of the background on the campaign trail, I knew Greg was going to win all along," Donna waived off her accomplishment. 

"Regardless Donna, I couldn't have asked for a kinder, more honest biographer. Thank you." 

"You're welcome. My publishers say it should go to print around May 1st and I should expect to do the morning shows. I told them I would have to do it via satellite from D.C., I'll be too pregnant to move by then." 

"You can do them from here," CJ suggested and Donna snorted. 

"Please, I am going to have to deal with questions regarding my credibility just based on our friendship. If I do the interviews stretched out in the Lincoln Bedroom I can kiss my future book deals good-bye." 

CJ laughed at the image of Donna, 8 months pregnant, and propped up in the Lincoln Bedroom talking to Matt Lauer via satellite. 

"Do you have any plans for the weekend?" CJ changed the subject. 

"Josh and I are going on a date tonight," Donna smiled over the rim of her tea cup. 

"Oh yeah?" 

"Yeah, we haven't had much time to ourselves lately. Sam was here, which was wonderful of course, and then there was all the Inaugural hoopla, but we wanted a night out alone. Margaret offered to baby sit, her boyfriend canceled on her again," Donna rolled her eyes. 

"We have to find her a better man," CJ schemed. 

"Amen to that, but she's loving her job in Communications, she thinks Greg is the best thing since sliced bread." 

"Sliced bread Donna? Did you use up all your creative phrases on my book?" 

"This well is temporarily dry," Donna hung her head and laughed. 

The Secret Service agent opened the door, "Miss Lyman," she announced. 

Donna was momentarily confused and then realized she was announcing Olivia. 

"Well show her in," CJ smiled and waived her arm in a welcoming motion. The agent stood aside to reveal Olivia waiting patiently in the hall. 

"Come here sweetie," Donna cooed to her daughter. 

Olivia ran to Donna smiling, "This house is big!" 

"Yes it is," Donna agreed,. "We should be off, I need to get ready for my date." 

"Me too," Olivia agreed. 

"Yes, you have a date with Aunt Margaret," Donna smiled, "now say good-bye to Aunt CJ." 

"Good-bye Auntie CJ, than you for lunch," Olivia reached out her chubby arms and passed easily from Donna to CJ for a hug. 

"You're very welcome Miss Olivia, you are welcome here any time." 

"Thanks CJ, I'll call you next week." 

**** 

Josh had made reservations at a small Thai restaurant in Georgetown, it was a favorite of his when he lived there. He and Donna were secluded in a dark booth in the back, Josh was feeding her spoonfuls of coconut ice cream. 

"Mmm, this is the best date I've ever had," Donna closed her eyes and savored the creamy dessert. 

"Are you sorry we never really dated? We went from coworkers to spouses in like 2 months," Josh grinned. 

"I watched you date Josh, I figured I'd just marry you and spare us both that horror," Donna sipped her water. 

"You are very cute Donnatella." 

"Thank you," she kissed the corner of his mouth and he turned into the kiss. 

"Want to take a walk? It wasn't very cold out earlier," Josh suggested. 

"Sure, there's a new book store on M Street I read about, they're open late." 

"Good let's go," Josh left the bill on the table with some cash and they headed toward the door. 

"I'm going to go to the ladies room before we head outside," Donna indicated the restroom across the way. 

"'Kay." 

Donna slid in to the ladies room and was just about to enter a stall when her purse began ringing. Seeing her own number on the caller ID she answered. 

"Hello?" 

"Donna," Margaret sounded like she was crying. 

"Margaret, what's wrong? Is it Olivia?" 

"No, no Olivia is fine. Donna it's Carol, she had a heart attack," Margaret's words catching in her throat. 

"Oh my God, Margaret, where is she, which hospital? We'll be there right away." 

"No, Donna she's, she… she died Donna, she's gone, it was instantaneous." 

Donna slid down the wall of the ladies room, "No, oh God, how did you find out?" 

"She was playing cards with a couple of the women in her building, their regular Saturday night Cribbage game, Lois called. She was dead when the EMTs got there." 

"OK, OK," Donna swiped at the tears on her face, "we'll be right home." 

"OK, Olivia is a asleep, she doesn't know anything. Toby's here, he stopped by to drop off a book for Josh, he was here when the call came in." 

Donna left the restroom, having not even used the facilities, and saw Josh across the hall. He had his hands in his pockets and was leaning against the wall, a man without a care in the world. His visage change when he saw his wife. 

"Donna, what's wrong? Are you OK? Is it the baby?" his hand went instinctively to her slightly rounded abdomen. 

"No, sweetheart, I'm fine. Let's go outside," Donna hooked her thumb toward the door. 

Josh held the door for her and slipped her coat over her arms. Donna pulled her hair free from the collar and wiped at her face again as her tears chilled in the January night air. 

Donna led them to a raised flower bed with a stone ledge and sat down, "Josh, there is no easy way to tell you this," she took his hand and hated already the look of fear in his eyes. 

"Josh, your mom had a heart attack tonight," the tears came back with a vengeance and Donna battled on, "Josh, she died." 

Josh just stared at her, he didn't even blink. She saw him struggle to swallow, his throat dry with panic. She held his hand with one of hers and used the other to pull him to her shoulder. His chin fell heavily against her soft coat and she held him silently for a few moments. 

"Josh, give me the keys, I'll drive home." 

Josh handed over the keys and stood up, he still hadn't said anything. 

Donna unlocked the car and Josh got in, he was silent for the whole ride home. Donna was pretty sure he had gone in to shock, but he wasn't sweating or having trouble breathing, so she didn't think he was in any physical danger. 

Once home Donna had to come around and open the door for him. She led him up the walk and unlocked the front door. She found Margaret and Toby drinking tea in the living room, both suspiciously red-eyed. 

Josh was clinging to Donna's hand, but once inside he pulled her hand to his mouth and placed a kiss on top, letting go he headed for the stairs. 

"Josh, are you OK?" 

"No," his voice was hoarse. 

Donna pulled him to her again and wrapped her arms around him. Soon he pulled away and indicated the stairs again. 

"I'm going to say good night to Olivia," he whispered. 

"OK," Donna kissed his cheek and he smiled slightly despite the tears in his eyes. 

Toby and Margaret watched in silence as Josh headed upstairs, as soon as he was out of sight Margaret leapt up to hug Donna. 

"I'm so sorry," Margaret repeated quietly in Donna's ear as Donna sobbed on her friend's shoulder. 

Toby went to get Donna some tissues and a glass of water, and the three sat in the living room. 

"Toby, I'll need your help with the funeral. Carol has a sister in Connecticut I am sure she can help as well," Donna went into efficient assistant mode. 

"I'll take care of it Donna, just give me her number and I'll call first thing in the morning. I can stay here tonight if you'd like," Toby suggested in his soft way. 

"That would mean a lot to Josh, to both of us," Donna's voice trembled on her husband's name and she glanced over her shoulder at the stairs. 

"I'll tell Leo in the morning," Margaret offered. 

"Oh God, Leo. Thanks Margaret. I'll call CJ and Sam in the morning," Donna made a mental list. 

Margaret headed home and Donna got Toby settled in one of the guest rooms. He hugged her tightly before saying good night. 

Donna entered her own bedroom quietly in the off chance that Josh had fallen asleep, but he wasn't there. 

She headed to Olivia's room and stopped short as she saw her husband curled in a ball at the foot of Olivia's bed. His breathing indicated he was still awake, but Donna crept back out of the room, he would come to her when he was ready. 

Donna put on her nightgown and crawled in to her bed. Reaching in to her night stand she pulled out the silver rattle Carol had given her when she told her she was pregnant the first time. It was Josh's rattle, his initials engraved on one side and his birth date on the other. Donna held the rattle in her hands and laid her head on the pillow before crying herself to sleep. 

The next day was a whirlwind of activity, Toby arranged all of the funeral details with Josh's Aunt Sophie in Connecticut. Donna called CJ and Sam with the arrangements and both were going to attend. The funeral would be the next day, in order to bury the body as soon as possible per the Jewish tradition. 

While Toby and Donna came and went all day, taking condolence calls and making travel plans for out-of-town friends, Josh never came down stairs. He had come to bed around 2:00, Donna woke up when he crawled in to bed, but he didn't say anything, he just pulled Donna to his side and buried his face in her neck. 

Donna had sat down with Olivia in the morning and tried to explain that Grandma was gone, but she wasn't really sure how much Olivia understood. Not everything passed by without notice however. 

"Mommy?" Olivia entered the kitchen where Donna and Toby were eating a light dinner. 

"Yes honey," Donna reached down and picked her up. 

"Is Daddy sad?" Olivia looked at Donna with the same big brown expressive eyes of her father. 

Donna looked quickly at Toby who had a look of complete anguish on his face. 

"Yes baby, Daddy is sad," Donna hugged her daughter to her chest and kissed her head. 

**** 

After dinner Donna headed upstairs to pack for the trip to Connecticut. She found Josh showered and dressed sitting on the end of the bed with a hair brush in his hand. 

"Hey," she tried to smile, but her facial muscles weren't cooperating. 

"Hi," he looked up at her and she ran her hands over his wet hair. He put his hands on her hips and pulled her closer, resting his face against her stomach. 

He whispered just loud enough to break Donna's heart, "I feel broken." 

"Oh Josh," Donna fell to her knees and held him while he cried softly against her shoulder. 

**** 

The funeral was lovely, as funerals go. Donna gave a moving eulogy of her mother-in-law, her eyes never leaving Josh sitting in the first row with Olivia in his arms. 

Back at Aunt Sophie's house the guests enjoyed an unending supply of food. Everyone was somber though, Carol was only 69, how could this happen? 

CJ found Donna in the kitchen, asking her secret service protection to stand outside the swinging kitchen door, more to insure privacy than safety. 

"Donna?" 

"Hey CJ, thanks for coming. I saw you at the cemetery, but I didn't want to leave Josh," Donna sniffled. 

"That's OK. I'm sorry I have to come with so much entourage. Are you OK?" 

"I'll be fine, I'm worried about Josh though. I expected him to yell and scream and throw things. He has hardly spoken since I told him Saturday night." 

"He'll get through this, with you. Can you get away for a couple days?" 

Donna laughed quietly, "What is that they say about great minds? I was just thinking the same thing. Leo's driver is taking him and Margaret back down to DC, I was thinking of asking her to take Olivia and then heading up to Massachusetts for a couple days." 

"That's a good idea. Olivia seems to be OK, she'll be fine with Margaret. I'll make sure to stop by and visit too." 

"Thanks CJ," Donna hugged the First Lady. 

**** 

Leo was more than happy to take Olivia with them to D.C. and Margaret was happy to stay with her while Josh and Donna took a couple days away. 

Josh said good bye to his daughter and smiled bigger and brighter for her than anyone, Olivia smiled in return and said good bye to Donna as well. 

"Daddy will be happy again soon," Olivia whispered in her mother's ear. 

"I hope so baby," Donna kissed her and handed her off to Margaret. 

Donna drove from Connecticut to Massachusetts, deciding Cape Cod in January would be as good a place as anywhere to find a little peace and quiet. 

Donna drove to Chatham, a seaside town she remembered from the summer of the first Bartlett for America campaign. 

Turning off the highway Donna located a bed and breakfast that appeared to be open despite the off-season. Donna parked the car and Josh grabbed their small suitcase from the trunk, but when they entered the lobby he stood back and let her talk. 

Donna approached the registration desk where an older man in a flannel shirt was reading Yankee Magazine. 

"Hello Miss," the man's voice was warm and soft, like a good blanket and Donna knew she had stopped at the right spot. 

"Hello," Donna smiled softly, "would you have a room available for a couple of nights?" 

"This time of year? You bet," he smiled and his eyes were bright and Donna realized she hadn't seen anything but sorrow for the past few days. 

"Wonderful, we'd like to take one please," Donna pulled out her credit card as the man entered her information in the computer. 

Donna saw Josh sitting in one of the Colonial Blue Wing back chairs, his eyes closed and his face tight with exhaustion. 

"If you could sign here," he indicated the registration form, "will you be here 2 nights?" 

"Maybe more, is that OK?" 

"Oh yes that's fine, just let me know. The dining room is closed," Donna realized it was after 9:00 PM, time having all but stopped for her, "but there is still some soup and fresh bread in the kitchen if you're hungry," the man smiled at her and Donna realized he noticed her pregnancy. 

"That would be very nice," Donna smiled. 

"I'm Fred." 

"Donna," Donna shook his hand, "that is my husband Josh." 

"My wife is Alice, she'll be around if you need anything. I'll bring the soup right out to you. Your room is at the end of this hall. Number 4." 

"Thank you so much," Donna collected Josh and their luggage and headed down to the room. 

The room was actually a suite, with a cozy sitting room opening in to a large bedroom, with a gorgeous bed in the middle of it. Donna wheeled the suitcase to the bedroom and opened it, pulling out some pajamas for Josh and herself and laying them on the bed. She put her toiletries in the spacious bathroom, noting the hulking claw-foot tub along the back wall. 

Soon there was a knock at the door and Donna greeted Fred, thanking him again for the soup. 

It was like pulling teeth the past few days to get Josh to eat, but he ate the vegetable soup and bread without a fight. She even heard him murmur his delight with the tasty meal. 

After she finished the soup and tea that Fred had brought, Donna decided to call home. A quick scan of the rooms though turned up no phone. Pulling her cell from her purse she was met with no signal. 

"Josh, why don't you take a bath? There's a nice big tub in there," Donna brushed his hair back along his forehead. 

"Will you join me?" he smiled at her. 

"Yes, in just a minute. I'm going to try and find a phone and call Margaret and let her know where we are." 

"Okay," Josh headed for the bathroom. 

Donna collected their dishes and placed them on the cherry wood serving tray Fred had delivered and grabbed her calling card and the key and headed back toward the lobby. She found a woman, she assumed was Alice, sitting behind the desk. 

"Oh dear, let me get those. You didn't have to bring these out," Alice bustled around the desk and took the tray from Donna. 

"Oh it's fine. I was actually hoping to use the phone. I need to call my house and let them know where we ended up." 

"Of course, please use this phone," Alice turned the phone around for Donna and left her in privacy. 

"Hello?" 

"Hey Margaret, it's me." 

"How are you?" 

"We're fine. We are in Chatham at a B&B called The Cranberry Inn, the number here is 508-268-1551," Donna read it from the brochure on the counter. 

"Got it. Take all the time you need, there are plenty of people here with Olivia. Toby is staying here with us and Sam is staying for a few days. We've turned your house into a hotel." 

"That's fine, just take care of my baby." 

"I will, you take care of Josh." 

"I will. Thanks Margaret," Donna hung up and rested her head on her hand for a second. 

Alice had made her way back out with a bottle of water and a bottle of juice and a bucket of ice, "There are glasses in your room." 

"Thank you," Donna smiled, "are we the only ones here? It's so quiet." 

"No, there is a couple upstairs on their honeymoon. Nice young couple, but we haven't seen very much of them," Alice smiled. 

"I would imagine," Donna grinned in agreement. 

"What brings you and your husband to Cape Cod in January?" 

"My husband's mother just passed away, we were looking for solitude," Donna tilted her head to one side and assessed the woman in front of her, it seemed like she understood that need. 

"You picked a good spot. Listen, breakfast is usually in the sun room, but we've been delivering it to the newlyweds, I would be happy to bring a tray by your room in the morning. I'll just leave it outside the door around 8:30?" 

"You and Fred have been very kind," Donna felt tears threaten. 

Alice took Donna's hand, "We lost our daughter when she was 8, she had cancer and all the best doctors in Boston, didn't matter. I never had another baby, we moved here ten years ago, you picked a good spot." 

"Good night Alice." 

"Good night Donna," Alice watched Donna head down the hall and turned off the lights in the lobby heading to bed herself. 

Donna found Josh asleep in the tub, his head resting on a towel draped over the porcelain lip. Donna ran her hands along his face and kissed him softly, his eyes fluttering open. 

"Time for bed," she kissed him again. 

Josh got out of the tub and put on his pajamas. Donna washed up and brushed her teeth and burrowed into the enormous bed finding Josh stretched out on his stomach. He turned to face her, pulling her body flush against his, their unborn child resting between them again. 

"I'll be OK," Josh whispered in the dark. 

"I know, I just want to help." 

"You do Donna, you do," he kissed her and left his face close to hers as he faded off to a restful night's sleep.

Donna woke the next morning and felt Josh's eyes on her before she even opened her own. Wiping away the blurriness of a full night's sleep she cracked open her eyes to see that she was right. 

Josh was awake and propped up on one arm just looking at her. 

"Morning," she garbled around a mouth devoid of saliva. 

"Hi," Josh smiled, "hungry?" 

"Good guess," Donna pushed herself up against the giant pillows behind her as Josh reached down for a familiar cherry wood serving tray. 

"The breakfast fairy came a few minutes ago." 

"Alice offered to deliver our breakfast. That was very nice of her," Donna leaned over and smelled the fresh blueberry bread in the small basket. 

"Yes it was," Josh brushed a lock of hair away from her face and kissed her cheek. 

"You look better," Donna ran her fingers along the stubble on his cheek, taking inventory of his features. 

"I feel better. I'm sorry I shut down like that, it's just how I deal," Josh nibbled on a slice of bacon. 

"I remember," Donna ate a spoonful of yogurt. 

"Remember what?" 

"How you shut down. You did it when your dad died too. At the time I thought it was because we didn't really know each other, you know? I figured you were talking to Leo or Sam or Mandy," Donna visibly shuddered and Josh chuckled. 

"Yeah cause Mandy was the warm comforting type." 

"She was a regular teddy bear," Donna snorted. 

"I didn't talk to anyone, well Jed a little at the airport, mostly he talked and I listened." 

"So what do you need, today?" 

"I need to go outside I think, I've been house bound for like three days. It looks sunny out, maybe we could go to the beach," Josh finished up his scrambled eggs. 

"The beach? In January? Glad I packed my gloves," Donna smiled. 

An hour later Josh was showered and decided to forgo shaving. He was dressed in jeans and a sweater and was brushing his teeth while Donna showered. 

"I'm going to go ask the nice people who run this place where we can find a beach," Josh shouted over the rushing water. 

Donna stuck her head out, "What?" 

"I'm going to go ask about the beach?" 

"OK, see if Fred has a Saint Bernard to send after us if we get lost." 

"Funny girl," Josh kissed her wet face. 

Josh headed down to the lobby, passing the newlyweds who were checking out. Their hands in each others back pockets, they looked like they were twelve. 

"Good morning," Josh greeted Fred. 

"Well hello there Mr. Lyman," Fred held out his hand. 

"Please, call me Josh. I wanted to thank you and your wife, Donna said you've both been very kind." 

"Just doing our jobs, it's a friendly business." 

"Sounds like an oxymoron," Josh chuckled. 

"Very true, but it is, we meet a lot of nice people here. What can I do for you this morning?" 

"Well, it seems like a nice day, we thought we would take a walk on the beach. How far away are we?" 

"About 50 feet," Fred chuckled, "just head out the door go right and follow the path, you'll see Chatham Light and there is a lovely stretch of beach right there." 

"Perfect, thanks." 

"When were you planning to head out?" 

"Donna's still getting dressed, so probably an hour or five," Josh waived randomly in the air. 

"Stop by on your way out, I'll have some hot chocolate waiting for you." 

"Thanks," Josh smiled and headed back to get Donna moving. He had energy for the first time in the three days since his mom had died. 

Josh found Donna standing in front of their suitcase, the plush bath towel wrapped around her, gapping where her stomach was growing. 

"Or we could stay here," Josh came up behind her and kissed her neck, wrapping his arms around her. 

Josh's body felt warm and solid behind her and her own sorrow and insecurity overtook her for a moment, she had a flash of what her life would be like if Josh were gone. She turned in his arms and wrapped her arms around his neck. 

"I love you," she whispered shakily into his shoulder. 

Josh held her tightly, rocking her and placing soft kisses along the crown of her head. 

Finally the fear washed over her and passed by, death was scary and inevitable and if you spent your life worrying about when it would strike, you would eventually realize you had no life at all. Donna pushed it all aside, drew in a breath and blew away the panic that had taken hold of her heart. 

"Let's go to the beach," she smiled and kissed Josh slowly, moving her tongue against his. This was the most intimate they had been in days and Donna knew Olivia had been right, Josh was on his way back to her. 

"Keep that up and we won't be seeing the outside of this room until we leave," Josh smiled into her kiss. 

"Later," Donna squeezed his arms and turned to get dressed. 

Finally dressed and bundled warmly Josh and Donna headed to the lobby. As promised Fred had two big take out cups of hot chocolate ready. 

"Have a nice walk, it looks like a nice day out there," Fred smiled. 

"Thanks we will," Josh waived as they headed out. 

The beach was just steps away from the inn. Not surprisingly it was completely vacant, the parking lot empty but for a few hearty sea gulls. The automated light house tall and silent against the bright blue sky. The air was crisp and clean with the smell of salt cutting through it. Donna sucked in the air certain she could feel the salt in her lungs. 

"I love the ocean," Josh confessed as they sat on the retaining wall and drank their hot chocolate, Josh threw the cups in a trash can and they proceeded around the retaining wall to the soft sand. 

Donna's ankle turned a little with the new footing, but Josh righted her and they headed closer to the shoreline where the sand was packed firm. 

"You really are an outdoorsman," Donna beamed at him, her hair whipping across her face. She reached into her coat pocket and pulled out an elastic and pulled it back. 

"There is something so comforting about the ocean, it makes me feel safe." 

"Yeah?" 

"You can't possibly understand, growing up in Wisconsin and all," Josh teased. 

"I've told you, I am a Cancer and Cancers are water children by birth, doesn't matter that I was land-locked until I was 25," Donna reasoned. 

"OK," Josh laughed and pulled her to his side. 

"You should take Olivia to the beach this summer?" 

"That's a good idea. The new baby will be here by then huh?" 

"Yep, just over 4 more months and we get to meet our new baby." 

"I wonder if Mom will know," he stopped walking and looked out over the water. 

"Josh, I'm not big on the religion thing, you know that, but if I believe in anything I believe in peace. She is at peace and whether she knows if the new baby is a boy or a girl, she knows that you are happy and loved and loving. She knows you'll be OK without her and she can rest now." 

"Your mother didn't get that," Josh said softly. 

"No," Donna shook her head and wiped at the tears, "she would be very happy if she could see me now." 

"You're an amazing woman, I am very lucky," he held her face in his hands and brushed the stray tears away with his thumbs, "very lucky." 

Josh kissed her softly and then headed further down the beach. 

"Olivia was worried about you," Donna admitted. 

"Was she?" Josh looked concerned. 

"Yeah, she thought you were very sad. I tried to explain to her, you know, about death. I don't think she got it really. She's going to ask about Mom Josh, you need to be prepared for that. She doesn't understand that she isn't coming back." 

"I know, I've been thinking about that. She's perfect Donna, we made a perfect little person," Josh grinned. 

"No one is perfect Josh, but she is pretty remarkable." 

"I need to send thank you notes when we get back. I wasn't very social yesterday at Aunt Sophie's. I feel bad." 

"I told Sophie we would stop by on our way back. I'll need a break from the car and we can visit with her." 

"You think of everything don't you?" 

"Just about," Donna grinned again, "Toby did a lot too, he's staying with Margaret and Olivia." 

"He's a good guy, underneath it all, he's a good guy." 

Josh and Donna walked for well over an hour, they never saw another human being. They looped back the way they came and by the time they got back to the inn Donna was yawning. 

"I think I'm going to lay down for a little while, the fresh air wiped me out," Donna opened their room and pulled off her coat. 

It was close to 2:00 and Donna stripped down to her long underwear and crawled into the big bed. Josh pulled out a book and joined her. 

**** 

Donna woke up, confused about where she was for a minute. It had gotten dark in the room and she appeared to be alone. 

She crawled out of the bed and headed to the sitting room, no Josh there either. She did find a note: 

"Get dressed and meet me in the dining room. ~Joshua" 

Donna noticed that he had laid out a skirt and blouse from the suitcase. Taking the clothes to the bathroom she changed and brushed her hair. She put on a little make-up and a pair of earrings. She slipped on her shoes and headed to the dining room. 

The dining room was warm and rich, dark wood paneling and brocade drapes. A large stone fireplace gave off a soft glow and in that glow she saw her husband. He was standing by the fire, poking at it gently with the brass stick, a glass of wine in his other hand. 

"Excuse me, but I was invited to dinner down here," Donna approached him. 

"Glad you could join me," Josh smiled. 

"Sorry I slept so long, I was exhausted." 

"You need your rest," he kissed her. 

"I know. I feel great now." 

"Oh Donna, you made it," Alice bustled into the room with a tray of cheese and fruit. 

"Yes, I had a lovely nap, but now I am starving. I seem to have two settings, tired and hungry," she smiled and helped herself to a piece of cheese. 

"Well we have plenty of food. I am going to leave you with your cheese. I brought some soda water for you, but if you would prefer some herbal tea I can make a pot." 

"No, soda water is perfect," Donna took the glass. 

"I'll be back with soup and salad in a bit," Alice smiled and left them alone. 

There was a small sofa near the fire place, away from the few small tables. Josh led Donna to sit with him, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. 

"This is so nice," Donna sighed. 

"Yeah, after you fell asleep I headed out to see Fred. He offered to bring us dinner in our room again, but I thought it would be nice to eat out here. We chatted and Alice is making some of your favorite things." 

"Oh yeah? I can't wait." 

Josh finished his wine and watched Donna move through the cheeses of the world. They sat and watched the fire, Josh held her close and they didn't even notice when Alice reentered the room. She set the salads on the table and placed a tureen of soup on the table with two bowls. 

Alice cleared her throat and Josh and Donna snapped back to reality. They thanked Alice and took their places at the table. 

While they ate their salads Alice came back with serving dishes that she placed on warming trays on a side board. 

"There are a couple of different entrees here, plus potatoes and broccoli. This last dish has a warm pear bread budding in it for dessert. There is herbal tea in the samovar here, for you Donna, and a carafe of coffee. I won't bother you again, but if you need anything just holler. Let me know when you are heading to your room so I can put the fire out." 

"Thank you," Josh smiled. 

"You're welcome, enjoy your meal." 

They did enjoy the home cooking, and Donna moaned at the first bite of the pear bread pudding. 

"This should be a controlled substance," her eyes rolled back in her head. 

Josh finished his coffee and leaned back to watch Donna enjoy her dessert. When she was done they returned to the fire and sat quietly again, the air between them crackling with palpable emotion. 

Josh leaned over to kiss her and threaded her hair through his fingers pulling her closer. 

Donna turned in to his embrace, pulling herself up on her knees and leaning her full weight against him. He moved his hands to her shoulders and eventually encircled her waist holding her against him as he savored her mouth, her tongue even sweeter from the rich dessert. 

"Let's go to bed," Donna suggested. 

"You just woke up," Josh's eyes twinkled. 

"I don't want to sleep Josh," Donna slid off of his lap and reached out for his hand. 

"Let's go to bed," Josh agreed. 

Josh stopped by the lobby to tell Alice they were turning in. 

"I'm sorry there isn't more to do around here in the winter," Alice lamented noting the early hour. 

"We'll come up with something," Josh grinned. 

They entered the room to see that Alice had made the bed up from Donna's nap, the covers turned down and a candelabra on the dresser in the bedroom. 

Donna picked up the matches and lit the candles as Josh turned off the lamp by the bed. The soft light of the candles made Donna's skin and hair glow, the green silk of her blouse shimmering against her skin. 

Josh kissed her deeply, pulling her tongue into his mouth as he slipped the buttons free of their holes. Pushing the blouse off her arms he moved his lips to her shoulder, biting and licking at the skin there. 

Donna sighed into his hair and tugged at the hem off his sweater straining to reach his warm skin. Josh untangled himself long enough to pull off his sweater. Donna pushed him to the foot of the bed as he reached out to remove her skirt. 

Finally they were both naked and tangled on the big bed. Donna was stretched out over Josh's chest, her hair falling over her shoulders as she leaned down to kiss him. 

Her hands skimmed down his body creating heat and tension as they simultaneously soothed his straining body. He wanted her to touch him everywhere, to feel complete and whole in her hands, he knew if he was going to feel that way again it would be with Donna. 

As if reading his mind she reached out and stroked his face, the stubble from this morning softening, "I want to make you better," she said before she climbed on top of him. 

Sinking down on him she could feel her heart swell to make up for his pain. She took him inside of her in every sense, she made his sorrow her own, adopting it and taking care of it until he was capable of taking it back. 

With each movement of her hips over his she saw him coming back to her. She saw him begin to heal, to accept his newest tragedy, and remarkably to recognize joy again. 

She was willing to do this all for him, her own needs secondary to his pleasure, but he had no intention of letting that happen. He started at her face, running his fingers along her jaw. Moving on he molded her shoulders, releasing the tension there before trailing his fingers gently over her breasts. Finally he caressed her swollen stomach, reaching behind her to pull her closer, changing her angle, to allow them to kiss slowly. 

He reached between their bodies and found her clit. Rubbing it slowly and rhythmically he brought her to the edge with him. She was close and she pushed his hands away knowing she would come when he did. 

"Let go Josh," she whispered and that was all he needed, he was coming and calling her name, the look on his face enough to send her spiraling. 

They curled up together, both satisfied by the great meal and the even better sex. 

"This date certainly ended better than our last one," Josh laughed sardonically. 

"That's not funny Josh, but I'm glad your sense of humor, warped though it is, is coming back," Donna smiled against his chest. 

"You never did join me in the tub last night. There's lots of room in there," Josh waggled his eyebrows even though she couldn't see him. 

"Is that a crack about my size?" 

"No, it is my not so subtle way of saying I want to get you naked in the tub." 

"You already have me naked and in the bed," Donna giggled. 

"Yeah, but in the tub there will be bubbles." 

"Damn, I didn't pack your rubber ducky." 

"Are you mocking me?" 

"A little," she kissed his chest and slid off the bed. She stood there naked and waited. 

"What?" 

"It's bath time, come on Cousteau, let's go snorkeling." 

The bath was long and relaxing. Donna replaced the cooling water a couple of times, their skin wrinkling, but neither were in a hurry to get out. 

"Do you want to stay another day?" Donna asked as she traced circles on his thigh under the water. 

"Part of me wants to stay here forever," Josh admitted, "but the bigger part of me wants to go home to my daughter." 

The next day Donna packed up their clothes, she came out of the bedroom to find Josh writing a considerable check. 

"Is that for Fred and Alice?" 

"What's the good of having money if you can't share it," Josh shrugged nonchalantly. 

"I want to come back here someday." 

"We can do that, we'll bring Olivia and," he stopped short and she knew he was going to say "Mom" she took his hand and just nodded. 

"It'll get easier Josh." 

"I know," he smiled sadly and placed the check in an envelope. 

They said good bye to Fred and Alice, who sent them off with sandwiches for the road. Josh realized in just 2 short days they had befriended these people and Josh shook Fred's hand with a promise to return after the baby was born. 

They broke the drive up into two days, spending the night at Sophie's on the way back to D.C. 

When they finally pulled into the driveway the following day Josh felt like a lifetime had passed since he had seen his house. He lugged the suitcase up the walk and held the door for Donna. 

"Mommy! Daddy!" Olivia hurdled toward her parents as Toby and Margaret followed behind. 

Josh dropped the suitcase and scooped up his daughter. 

"I missed you," Josh kissed her all over her little face until she giggled and squealed. 

Donna hung back and hugged Margaret and Toby. 

"He looks good," Toby nodded toward Josh. 

"He'll be fine," Donna smiled as Josh swung Olivia up over his head and kissed her stomach. 


	4. And Baby Makes Four 4

And Baby Makes Four

**And Baby Makes Four**

**by:** Annmarie  


**Category/Pairing:** Josh/Donna AU Future Fic  
**Rating:** MATURE  
**Spoilers:** Anything is fair game  
**Disclaimer:** Everyone you recognize belong to Aaron Sorkin; Olivia, Greg Matthews, Carol Lyman and other new characters are mine.  
**Notes:** This is a continuation of a series that included: "Returning Home", "Setting Up House", "The Family Tree" and "A Step in the Right Direction". If you already read them, this continues in December, one month after Greg is elected President. 

If you didn't read the first 4 stories and do not have time and want a quick re-cap, here goes: Bartlett lost his second term, J & D went to Australia on vacation, confessed their love, got married & pregnant, came back 4 months later bought a house in Vienna, Virginia. Olivia was born in December 2003, Josh's mom moved to the area to be closer to her grandchild. CJ married Greg Matthews the Governor of California, he ran for President, the whole gang came back to help, he won the 2006 election. It is now December 2006, and Olivia's 3rd birthday, Donna is pregnant again. 

* * *

**February 2007**

Josh handled his grief in the best way he knew how, he dove in to his job. Second Semester at Georgetown was under way and he handled his new influx of students with a fervor that Donna found incredibly sexy. 

He was sitting in the study reading policy text books, his hair sticking up in all directions, his tie pulled loose and his sleeves rolled up. He was hunched over his desk with a small lamp illuminating the pages and his recently acquired reading glasses on the end of his nose. 

"She finally went to sleep," Donna started softly so not to frighten him. 

"How many more questions were there?" 

"About 30, everything from `Can I see the baby?' to `Will the baby have wings?', you know things like that," Donna laughed as she sat on Josh's lap. 

"At least she is starting to think about the baby in fairly realistic, albeit pixie-like, terms," Josh nuzzled her neck. 

"You look really sexy Professor Lyman," Donna purred in his ear. 

"Oh yeah? You like the Nutty Professor look," Josh indicated the mess in front of him. 

"Uh huh," but Donna wasn't looking at the desk, she was busy nibbling on his ear and the contour of his jaw. 

"So what can Professor Lyman do for you today young lady?" Josh spoke in a low voice. 

Donna started laughing uncontrollably. 

"OK, that was not the response I was going for," Josh frowned. 

"Sorry," Donna snorted, "but you sounded like a dirty old man just then. Please, do not ever call me `young lady' again." 

"I'll keep that in mind," Josh grinned as he slid his hands along the soft tee shirt covering Donna's back. 

"Are you done with your homework?" Donna went back to Josh's ear, and could feel the effect she was having on him as she squirmed in his lap.

"I am now," Josh started to stand causing Donna to do the same. He reached around behind her and wiped everything off his desk. 

"Oooh," Donna squealed. 

"I've always wanted to do that," Josh shrugged, "get up there." 

"Yeah?" 

"Yeah," Josh leaned down and latched on to her neck. 

"Joosssh," she screeched, "this desk is an antique." 

"Which means we probably aren't the first people to have sex on it," Josh reasoned. 

"Fair point, proceed," Donna reached for Josh's shirt and unbuttoned it as he continued to kiss her neck. 

Donna laid Josh's shirt on the desk underneath her and soon they were pretty close to naked. Well, Donna was naked and Josh had his pants around his ankles and was maneuvering out of his tee shirt when Donna realized this may be harder than they thought. 

Josh pulled her hips to the edge of the desk, but with her larger than usual stomach between them, they couldn't quite connect correctly. 

"I know," Josh was scrunching up his forehead in concentration, "lay back." 

Donna laid back, the desk just wide enough to support her back and neck. Josh pulled her closer and entered her slowly. Apparently the sexy professor thing really did turn her on as Josh found her warm and ready. 

"Oh Josh," she sighed as she reached blindly for his hands. 

He held her hands and leaned as far forward as he could, placing warm wet kisses on her distended stomach. 

"I love you," he repeated and Donna wasn't quite sure if he was talking to her or their unborn child. 

Josh was leisurely in his pace, murmuring sweetly into the skin of her stomach and her knee as he lifted her leg to his shoulder. 

Donna was reduced to soft moans and the occasional `Oh God Josh' as her head tossed back and forth along the edge of the desk. He reached down to circle her clit and in a few short moments Josh could feel her body tense under his touch. 

Donna strained to raise her head enough to see his face, but she kept falling back against the desk.

"I can't see you," Donna gritted out as she rapidly approached orgasm. 

"Close your eyes," Josh instructed, "what do you see?" 

"You," then it her, "Oh God Josh," and she was spasming around him sending him along as well. 

Josh slipped out of her and reached down to pull her up. He wrapped his arms around her as far as they would go and rubbed her sweat-slicked back. 

"Wow," she giggled and kissed him softly. 

"Yeah, that was fun. Any other priceless heirlooms you want to deflower?" 

"Who the hell uses the word `deflower' any more?" 

"Professor Lyman," he waggled his eyebrows at her. 

"Don't push it," she slid off the desk and gathered their clothes. 

"Ah kay," Josh helped her clean up. 

"Ooh," Donna squeaked and put a hand on her stomach. 

"What? Is something wrong?" 

"No, it's the baby, it moved." 

"Really?" Josh's face brightened. 

"Yeah, here," she took his hand and held it against the side of her stomach, "ooh feel that." 

"Yeah, is it the first time?" 

"Well, it's the first time I've known for sure. There were a couple of times it was either the baby or the burritos I've been eating seven days a week," Donna grinned. 

"That," Josh pointed at her still naked body, "was the baby." 

"Yes it was," Donna nodded. 

"Cool!" 

"Yes, yes it is. Now, as much as I enjoy conversing with you when you are naked, I'd prefer to do it in our bedroom, not the middle of the study, so move it on out," Donna pointed toward the door. 

"Yes Ma'am," Josh took their clothes from her and lead the way to bed. 

**** 

CJ was planning a fund raiser and she had asked Donna to help with the guest list, she really did need the help and Donna knew everyone who was anyone in D.C., but she was also helping Josh. It was Josh and Donna's anniversary and since it fell on a Wednesday Josh had told Donna that they would celebrate on the weekend. That was fine with her so she was more than happy to help CJ with her event. 

"So, four years huh?" CJ asked as they cross checked the lists. 

"Yeah, can you believe it?" 

"Seems like just yesterday you two were acting like a married couple while foolishly dating other people," CJ said in a dreamy tone. 

"Very funny," Donna snorted. 

"Funny and true, my favorite combination." 

"Let's get a move on here, Margaret can only stay with Olivia until 6:00, she has a date." 

"Yeah my husband doesn't appreciate you taking his staff away to baby sit. Who's she dating?" 

Donna furrowed her brow, "I don't know, she didn't say, and Margaret took the afternoon off to go to the dentist, she just didn't come back to the office." 

"She dumped Alan though right?" 

"Yeah, huh I wonder who it is?" 

"Well, if it's a good date I'm sure she'll share." 

**** 

Donna walked through the front door and was greeted with the smell of fresh bread and garlic. The living room was dark and she could see the flicker of candle light in the dining room. 

As she entered the kitchen her heart swelled at the sight in front of her. Josh was wearing an apron, Olivia in her finest party dress was sitting on the counter next to him eating a carrot stick as he chopped vegetables for a salad. 

"What's this?" 

"Surprise!" Olivia yelled, obviously having been coached with the greeting. 

"Happy Anniversary," Josh smiled. 

"Happy Anniversary," Donna walked over and kissed Olivia on the cheek before grabbing her husband by the neck, pulling him closer and kissing him hard. Donna slanted her head for better access and Josh dropped the paring knife on the counter, bringing his hand to her face. 

After a few moments Olivia started giggling. 

"Oh, hello there," Josh pulled away and acknowledged his daughter. 

"Hi Daddy," Olivia waived her little hand. 

Josh and Donna laughed. Donna grabbed Olivia from the counter and went to inspect the dining room. She found the table set beautifully for three, Olivia's booster seat strapped to a chair. 

"Did you do all of this?" Donna asked as Josh brought the salad to the table. 

"I did," Josh smiled proudly. 

"What happened to Margaret?" 

"She gave Olivia a bath and got her dressed for me and then I let her go early. She has a date you know?" 

"I know, do you know with whom?" 

"No, who?" 

"I don't know that's why I'm asking you. Hey wait a minute, was CJ in on this?" 

"Yes, but she really did need your help, I just asked her to need it today," Josh looked sheepish, "I didn't trick you." 

"I know, you surprised me, that's different," Donna smiled. 

"So you're not mad?" 

"No, why would I be mad?" 

"Because you're pregnant and yesterday you got mad when the mail was late," Josh noticed the look on her face, "and now I'm just shutting up." 

"Thank you." 

"For shutting up?" 

"No, for this surprise, it was very thoughtful," she held his hand. 

"Mommy? I'm hungry," Olivia pulled at Donna's skirt. 

"Me too sweetie," Donna smiled at her daughter and helped her into her booster seat. 

Dinner was very successful, everyone enjoying their meal. Josh and Donna chatted about their days and Olivia added commentary on her afternoon with Margaret. 

When they were through eating Josh cleared the table and Donna loaded the dish washer. Josh took Olivia up to get in her jammies and when they came back down with a book all three of them curled on the couch. 

When the book had ended Donna yawned and stretched, her stomach more pronounced by her movements. 

Olivia's eyes went wide, "Is that the baby?" she pointed. 

"Yes, the baby is in Mommy's stomach," Josh explained. 

"No way," Olivia said in a way that was eerily reminiscent of Margaret. 

Donna laughed, "Yes honey, the baby is right here," she indicated her protruding stomach. 

Olivia brought her face real close to Donna's stomach, inspecting it from different sides before she ended near Donna's bellybutton and opened her mouth and screamed, "Hello!" as loud as her little lungs would allow. 

Donna startled at the noise and Josh busted out laughing. 

"Livvie, no need to shout honey," Josh pulled her away from Donna and hugged her close. 

Olivia then crawled back over to Donna and patted her stomach softly, "Goodnight baby," she said quietly and slipped off the couch and headed toward the stairs. 

Josh just shook his head and followed her. 

Donna turned off the lights and climbed the stairs for bed. She could hear Olivia chatting with Josh about her stuffed giraffe and smiled softly before retiring to her own room. 

She undressed and threw her clothes in the hamper. There wasn't much in Donna's lingerie drawer that still fit, so she picked up Josh's discarded dress shirt and slipped it on over her head, it just cleared her stomach and hung low enough to cover enough. She unbuttoned the top buttons and sat back on the bed to wait for Josh. 

When he didn't come right in she picked up a magazine and was enthralled in an article on Lyme Disease when Josh finally entered the room. 

"Hey beautiful," he interrupted her reading. 

"Hi there," Donna yawned again. 

Josh began to undress slowly, taking his time. He put his watch on the bureau, his shoes in the closet. He was down to his boxers and then headed to the bathroom to brush his teeth. Donna watched every move he made. 

Finally he made his way to the bed and stretched out beside her. 

"Tired?" he asked as he reached up to trace the collar of his shirt. 

"A little," she admitted. 

He kissed her softly and tugged her to his chest, running his hands soothingly along her back until she fell sound asleep against his chest. He pulled the blankets up over them and slid down into the pillows. 

"Happy anniversary," he whispered against her hair. 

****

**April 2007**

"So you're telling me Margaret and Toby are dating?" Josh was finishing his left-overs while Donna painted her finger nails. 

"It appears that way," Donna smiled. 

"Each other?" 

Donna raised an eyebrow. 

"Just checking," Josh shrugged. 

"Yes, they have been dating since February. Margaret just told me today, they want to come out, you know, as a couple, so I said we should all go out for dinner." 

"Like a double date?" 

"Exactly, you're catching on," Donna blew on her wet nails. 

"I'm quick like that. When?" 

"Tomorrow." 

"Thanks for the warning," Josh cringed. 

"I just found out today Joshua, did you want me to call you out of classes?" Donna smirked. 

"No, but a date with Toby and Margaret? This has FEMA written all over it," Josh's voice rising in panic. 

"I think you are overreacting a little," Donna laughed as she collected her nail supplies. 

"We'll talk after tomorrow's date of doom," Josh cleared his plate. 

"Come on doom boy, you can paint my toes," she nodded toward the living room. 

**** 

"OK Olivia, you are going to be a very good girl for Auntie CJ, right?" 

"Yes Mommy," the little girl nodded. 

"Daddy will come pick you up tomorrow morning. You have fun now," Donna hugged her daughter and kissed her forehead. 

"I will Mommy," she kissed Donna back. 

"Thanks CJ, we were really stuck for a baby sitter, usually we call Margaret or Toby and well, obviously that's out of the question tonight and with Mom gone," Donna was rambling in a nervous fashion. 

"Donna, it is fine, I am happy to have the company. Greg is in France until next Monday, we'll have girls' night," CJ smiled and ruffled Olivia's hair. 

"Well, I really appreciate it, I know you're busy and everything," Donna was clutching her purse like a life line. 

"Donna, sit down," she led her friend to a chair, "are you nervous because Toby and Margaret are dating and you think in your sweet, yet warped, mind that this will upset me?" CJ gave her a pointed stare. 

"A little?" 

"Was that a question?" CJ laughed. 

"It's just weird and uncomfortable, I'm really happy for Margaret and Toby, although I haven't really seen them in action so to speak, but if it's weird for you I won't talk about it," Donna shut up and hung her head. 

"Donna, it is fine. I am happy for Margaret and Toby too, really I am," she took Donna's hand, "you are a good friend Donna, thoughtful and caring and we are all very lucky to have you in our lives." 

"I'm pretty lucky too, now can you help me get out of this chair?" Donna laughed as CJ hauled her out of the deep chair. 

**** 

"We're meeting them there?" Josh asked as he knotted his tie. 

"Yes, Margaret had a meeting on the Hill and Toby was picking her up there," Donna yelled from the bathroom. 

"Our daughter is sleeping in the Residence," Josh shook his head as Donna came out of the bathroom all dressed and ready to go. 

"Yes she is," Donna smiled. 

"I've never slept in the Residence," Josh pouted. 

"You are very cute when you pout," Donna kissed his cheek. 

"That is so not the point Donna. Why does Olivia get to sleep in the Residence?" 

"Because we needed a baby sitter and the First Lady of the United States was next on the list," Donna shrugged. 

Josh and Donna got to the restaurant first. They had decided on Emilio's, it was casual but nice and Emilio loved Donna, so if anything went wrong and Josh was incapacitated Emilio would protect Donna.

Josh was prepared for the worst. He ordered a glass of wine and drank it quickly, he wasn't sure if he should drink in front of Toby. What was date etiquette any way? 

"If it gets bad do you think you could fake labor pains?" 

"Behave Joshua," Donna smacked him in the arm just as Emilio arrived with a basket of rolls to hold Donna over until their companions arrived. 

"Hi guys," Margaret came up behind them. 

"Hey," Donna smiled and waived. 

Toby helped Margaret off with her coat and held out her chair. He looked happy and relaxed in a way Josh had never actually seen Toby before. He imagined this is what Toby would look like on vacation if he had ever gone on one. 

"So, Toby and I are going on vacation?" Margaret announced. 

"Locusts, next there will be locusts," Josh whispered in Donna's ear and she stifled a laugh. 

"Really, where? When?" Donna was truly interested. 

"We're going to Bermuda for a long weekend the beginning of May, so don't have the baby early," Margaret pointed her bread stick at Donna. 

"I'll try my hardest," Donna held up her hands in mock surrender and everyone laughed. 

They all laughed, in a normal, functional, friendly way. Josh realized this might not be too bad after all. 


	5. And Baby Makes Four 5

And Baby Makes Four

**And Baby Makes Four**

**by:** Annmarie  


**Category/Pairing:** Josh/Donna AU Future Fic  
**Rating:** MATURE  
**Spoilers:** Anything is fair game  
**Disclaimer:** Everyone you recognize belong to Aaron Sorkin; Olivia, Greg Matthews, Carol Lyman and other new characters are mine.  
**Notes:** This is a continuation of a series that included: "Returning Home", "Setting Up House", "The Family Tree" and "A Step in the Right Direction". If you already read them, this continues in December, one month after Greg is elected President. 

If you didn't read the first 4 stories and do not have time and want a quick re-cap, here goes: Bartlett lost his second term, J & D went to Australia on vacation, confessed their love, got married & pregnant, came back 4 months later bought a house in Vienna, Virginia. Olivia was born in December 2003, Josh's mom moved to the area to be closer to her grandchild. CJ married Greg Matthews the Governor of California, he ran for President, the whole gang came back to help, he won the 2006 election. It is now December 2006, and Olivia's 3rd birthday, Donna is pregnant again. 

* * *

**Mother's Day May 13, 2007**

"Any baby yet?" Margaret popped her head in the back door. 

"Nope, still in here," Donna pointed to the rather large stomach on her otherwise shapely body, "welcome home!" 

Donna tried to get out of the chair, but Margaret spared her the effort and came to her. The two women hugged as Josh and Toby came in from the back yard, where Josh had been cleaning off the patio furniture. 

Josh and Toby had decided that they were going to barbecue for lunch, the day was warm and breezy and Josh was feeling outdoorsy again. Donna let him go with it. The two men headed off to the store for provisions. 

Olivia wandered in from the living room with her shoes in her hand. 

"Can I go outside? Margaret!" Olivia dropped her shoes and ran to her side. 

"Hi sweetie!" Margaret scooped her up and gave her a kiss, "I missed you so much!" 

Margaret had a whole bag of souvenirs, mostly for Olivia, but she had picked up some beautiful earrings for Donna and a hat for Josh. She also had three envelopes of pictures. 

Margaret took pictures the same way she did everything, thoroughly. She had several pictures of the same thing, and got doubles. Donna, however, patiently made her way through all of them, shocked by the happy peaceful looks on her friends' faces. 

"You guys had a good time," it was a statement more than a question. 

"We did," Margaret smiled. 

"Good." 

Olivia had slid off of Margaret's lap and was trying to put on her shoes again. 

"I want to go out," Olivia whined. 

"Olivia Marie Lyman, you can go outside as soon as Daddy comes home," Donna tried to be stern, "because Mommy cannot chase you around the yard," she said under her breath to Margaret. 

"I'll keep an eye on her," Margaret offered and helped Livvie with her shoes. 

"OK, I'm outnumbered, let's go outside," Donna levered herself off the chair and waddled to the back door. 

Josh and Toby came back with lots of food and a full tank of gas for the grill. They were in their element around the open flame and Margaret and Donna sat back and watched. 

"So, less than a month to go, you getting nervous?" Margaret sipped the cold drink Toby had brought her. 

"I am a little, although I'm not really sure why. I mean I've done this before," Donna shrugged and tried to look carefree but Margaret could see the worry. 

"Have you discussed names? Do you have some left over from last time?" 

"Well we still have our boy name, Noah. And I was thinking Evelyn if it's another girl." 

"I like it, Olivia and Evelyn, sounds good together." 

***** 

**Friday June 1, 2007**

"OK, so your bag is all packed," Josh pointed to it standing guard by the closet door. 

"Did you pack socks? My feet were cold last time," Donna looked worried. 

"It was December last time, but yes I packed socks. I packed pajamas, I packed an outfit for you to wear home, I packed a gender-neutral outfit for the baby to wear home and a myriad of personal care products," Josh ticked everything off on his fingers. 

"My robe?" 

"Check." 

"My planner?" 

"In the front pocket in case you need it beforehand." 

"A book?" 

"Two." 

"OK," Donna frowned. 

"What's wrong?" 

"I don't feel ready." 

"What do you mean?" 

"It's happening too fast. Tomorrow's my due date, it all happened too fast. It seems like just yesterday I had Olivia. I'm going to be the mother of two children under the age of four. What was I thinking?" Donna's voice was shrill with anxiety. 

"At the time I think you were thinking `more Josh more,'" he smirked and she just glared at him. 

"Sorry," Josh sat beside her on the bed and rubbed her tired shoulders, "you're just anxious, it's all going to be just fine, you'll see. You were worried last time too, remember? And look at how good that turned out." 

"You're right, I'm just tired," she kissed his cheek and the quiet moment was shattered by Olivia screaming. 

Donna got off the bed faster than she had moved in months, Josh following right behind her. 

By the time they got to her room Olivia was just whimpering, crying in her sleep, the tears staining her pale face. Then she yelled again, a painful cry that tore at Donna's heart. 

"Livvie honey, it's mommy," she spoke softly to the child. 

Josh stood back and wondered if this was how she dealt with his nightmares. Was she this calm and gentle with him? He never remembered them until he was free of their hold and by then Donna would back off and give him his space. 

Donna pulled Olivia into her arms and rocked her, the three year old draped over Donna's now huge stomach. 

Olivia never woke up, she just calmed under Donna's touch until her breathing evened out and she returned to a peaceful sleep. Donna laid her back down and covered her with her blanket. 

Creeping quietly out of the room Josh saw the emotions pass over Donna's face: relief, that it was only a bad dream, remembrance of Josh's own trauma-filled nights and recognition that with the anxiety of parenthood comes a great deal of joy. 

A small smile graced her beautiful lips as she looked at Josh, "I'm ready." 

*****

**Sunday June 10, 2007**

"I'm ready," Donna appeared to be talking to her own stomach. 

"Apparently he or she is not," Margaret laughed as she brought Donna a cup of herbal tea her friend swore by for inducing labor. 

Donna had wanted to hook up an IV, but Margaret thought a cup would be a good start. 

Josh was off with Toby and Leo at an Oriole's game, while Margaret and CJ stayed with Donna. Josh figured the Secret Service could get her to the hospital in a hurry, but Donna told him to go without worry. She was not having this baby today, in fact, she thought she may never actually have the baby at all. 

"You're only eight days overdue," Margaret reasoned, "maybe your due date was wrong, those things are estimated you know." 

"That's easy for you to say," Donna grunted as she tried to get comfortable. 

"How about a walk?" CJ suggested. 

"Yeah, that's supposed to help," Margaret got up and got Olivia ready to go outside. 

So, Margaret, Donna, Olivia, CJ and the Secret Service walked up and down the street in front of Donna's house. They couldn't stray too far as Donna had to pee every half hour or so. They drew some attention, what with the First Lady and all, but the neighbors stayed to themselves. 

Finally around 8:00 PM it was obvious the walking wasn't helping and Donna's ankles hurt, so they headed inside. 

"Spicy food?" 

"Tried it." 

"Ginger root?" 

"Tried it." 

"Lemon juice?" 

"Yep," Donna sighed as CJ and Margaret tried to help. 

"Jumping up and down on one foot?" 

"I think that's for water in your ear," Donna laughed. 

"But you laughed. My work here is done," Margaret leaned back and crossed her arms in triumph. 

***** 

**Friday June 15, 2007**

Donna's internal temperature gage was busted. Laying awake at 2:00 AM she was either too hot or too cold. Having a hot flash she pulled off the blankets and flung them on top of Josh, who was sleeping just fine. 

Donna laid there willing the baby to be born. June 20th, if she didn't go into labor by June 20th Laura was going to induce labor. Five more days of this torture. 

She closed her eyes and tried to sleep, but there was no comfortable position left. She glanced at Josh who was curled on his side with one knee pulled up to his chest and an arm flung in her general direction. 

She couldn't get her knee to her chest if she prayed for it. His mouth was slightly open and Donna was certain he was drooling, but he looked adorable. Suddenly he shifted, rolled himself easily to his other side and took all the blankets with him. 

A couple of minutes later Donna was cold again and tried to get her blankets back, but Josh had a death grip on them. She tugged and tugged and he wouldn't release them. 

"Josh, Josh," she whispered. 

"Is it time?" he was out of the bed and upright in two seconds, the blankets falling off the bed with him. 

Donna giggled softly, "No, I'm so sorry. I just wanted my share of the blankets back," she indicated the pile on the floor. 

"Oh, OK," he shook the sleepy fog from his mind and gathered up the covers. 

"You still awake?" 

"Yeah, can't get comfortable." 

Josh crawled into the bed and spread the blankets over both of them, he snuggled next to Donna and rubbed her belly. 

"So, I was on-line earlier looking for info on inducing labor?" 

"You were?" Donna sounded awed. 

"Yeah. I figured I helped get you into this, I should try and help get you out of it, so to speak," Josh shrugged and she ran a hand through his hair. 

"So what did you learn?" 

"Sex helps," Josh sounded surprised by his own piece of information. 

"It's supposed to," Donna agreed quietly. 

"You knew this?" 

"I've read everything there is to read on inducing labor, yes I knew this." 

"Then why didn't you say anything, or you know do anything?" he made vague gestures towards the bed. 

"I didn't think you would want to, with me like this," she shrugged. 

"Please tell me you are kidding," when she didn't answer Josh knew this called for drastic measures. 

He started with the tips of her fingers, kissing each one individually. He pulled each on into his mouth and sucked gently. Then he moved to the inside of her wrist, the skin there so soft and pale he could see the blood pulsing through her veins. Following the pale blue lines up her arm he stopped at her elbow, biting lightly on the skin that gathered at the bend. 

Her free hand had come across her body and curled into his hair. Her eyes slipped shut as his lips traveled up her arm to her shoulder. He pushed the thin strap of her nightgown off her shoulder so he could travel along her collarbone without distraction. 

When he finally made it to her neck she made her first sound, a soft groan, too quiet to be labor pains, Josh kept going. He kissed up the column of her neck, pulling himself up on his knees for leverage. 

At her small ear he began by pulling the lobe between his lips, his tongue swirling around it before releasing it to the cool air. He moved on to trace the shell, his breath puffed softly against her temple sending shivers down her spine. 

He changed his trajectory, moving from her ear to her cheek, kissing it reverently before capturing her lips in a breathtaking kiss. When he finally pulled away he held her face between his hands and looked right in her eyes. 

"I will always, always want to make love to you, as long as I am able to make love to you I will want to make love to you. Don't ever think I would not want this." 

She just nodded mutely and leaned forward to kiss him again. 

*****

**Saturday June 16, 2007**

Toby had come over to watch the game. He and Margaret had pretty much been around non-stop since Donna's original due date, prepared to take care of Olivia when the time came. Margaret was working today though, so it was just Toby hanging with Josh. 

Donna felt a little different today. Her back hurt, but she didn't know if that was a sign of impending labor or a result of the really stunning sex she and Josh had had the night before. 

Sitting out on the patio with Olivia playing nearby, Donna was struck by how blessed she was. Josh had worshipped her last night, as if she were the only woman alive. With all the sex the two of them had had over the four years of their marriage, and it's been quite a lot of sex, Donna had never needed Josh's tenderness like she did last night. 

He had sensed all of her insecurities, putting them to rest with tender words and deft fingers. Olivia shook Donna out of her reverie calling Donna's attention to the castle she was making out of her large lego blocks. 

Donna made a light supper and as she was putting the left-overs in the fridge she felt a rush of water between her legs. 

Josh and Toby were watching the news and Olivia was napping on the couch between them. 

"OK, it is time to go," Donna announced as she hurried in to the living room. 

"Yeah?" Josh grinned. 

"Oh yeaaaahhh," Donna moaned with the pain of the first real contraction. Josh's grin was replaced by concern as he rushed up to get her bag, still packed and ready to go. 

"OK, Toby, you stay with Olivia here, it's too late to bring her to the hospital tonight, it'll be hours before anything happens." 

"OK," Toby nodded. 

"Margaret will be here when she's through with Congressman Baker?" 

"Yes," Toby nodded. 

"Josh will call with news and you guys can come by in the morning. All the hospital info is in the kitchen." 

"OK," Toby nodded, momentarily stunned by the sight of a woman in labor. 

Donna was controlling her breathing and supporting her back, but she seemed relatively calm. Olivia slept away on the couch. 

Josh came back downstairs with a huge "I'm the man" grin on his face. 

"I don't want to know why he's grinning like that do I?" Toby asked. 

Donna just chuckled and shook her head. 

"Come on Dad, let's go have another baby," Donna indicated the door. 

***** 

"Decided to do this on your own I see," Dr. Laura West swept into the hospital room and snapped on a pair of gloves for Donna's examination. 

"I think this baby has its father's timing, poor," Donna smirked. 

"Looking good Donna, not too long. Try and relax and get some rest. Your blood pressure is a little high according to your charts," Laura read over the papers in front of her. 

Josh sat with Donna and they talked between contractions. After a couple of hours the pain was getting worse. 

"Hello Mrs. Lyman, my name is Shelley I'm here to give you your epidural," a friendly young nurse came in reading Donna's chart. 

"My savior," Donna said sincerely. 

Shelley looked up and immediately recognized her patient, "You're Donnatella Lyman." 

"Yes I am," Donna gritted as the pain hit her. 

"I've read all your books, I think your fantastic." 

"Thanks, can I have some drugs now?" 

"Sure thing," Shelley smiled and proceeded with the epidural. 

Not long after that Laura came back in, did another check up and announced it was time for the delivery room. 

Josh was certainly no expert, but it seemed to him that this labor was harder than the last time. Maybe Olivia had just been easy and this was normal, but Donna seemed to be struggling more this time. 

She was tired sooner and she looked very pale. A nurse kept checking her blood pressure and reporting back to Laura who was busy at the other end of the bed. 

"It hurts," Donna whimpered feebly and Josh kissed her forehead. 

"OK Donna, the baby is not in the best position right now. It's twisted a little, I'm going to try and move it, to get the head in the right position." 

Donna nodded, her fear visible on her face. Josh for his part watched all the people in the delivery room. He did the same thing on airplanes. If the plane hit turbulence he would watch the flight attendants, if they remained calm he figured it was OK. No one in the delivery room looked panicked yet, so Josh continued to calm Donna. 

Finally Laura looked up and smiled at Josh, "OK, I think we are back in business here, Donna you can push with the next contraction." 

Donna struggled through her pushes, her breathing labored and her muscles shaking with exertion. 

But shortly after midnight the room was filled with a new sound, a hungry scared cry coming from the newest member of the Lyman family. 

Laura snipped the cord and they swept the baby off for inspection. Within moments one of the nurses brought over a small blue bundle and handed it to Donna. 

"Here you go Donna, meet your son," the woman smiled at Donna's tear- streaked face. 

"Thank you," she rasped as she took the baby. 

Later Donna was sleeping in her room, but Josh wasn't quite ready to give up his son. The nurse had agreed to let him hold him for a little bit longer. He sat quietly in the chair in Donna's room and rocked the baby, he didn't say a word. 

The pain had broken through the embrace of sleep and Donna surfaced despite her exhaustion. She opened her eyes and adjusted to the dim room. She could see Josh holding Noah in the chair and she tried to talk, her voice hoarse. 

"You're awake," Josh got up and walked to her bed, handing her the mug of water from the bedside table. 

"Happy Father's Day," Donna sipped and smiled. 

"What?" Josh smiled. 

"It's Father's Day, hope you like your present," Donna's eyes drooped and soon she was asleep again. 

The End (soon to be continued in Returning Home VI: Hopes and Dreams) 


End file.
